KK Society Event
Wait for Simon's call Attend Kim Kardashian Society event at Panino in Beverly Hills *** 5-Yr. Kimiversary Story *** (Available in 2h 59m) |level = Level 7 |location = Panino, Beverly Hills |rewards = +100, +50 |previous = 5-Yr. Kimiversary |following = Nuit VIP Night}} Now that all you've exchanged ideas for the 5th anniversary of Kim Kardashian's phone game with your agent, Simon Orsik, and your publicist, Maria Holmes, it's time to talk to find out where Kim's gone! Simon has scored you an invite to the wine and cheese event for Kim's fan-club, The Kim Kardashian Society, to see if they can help. You can wait 3 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or pay 6 to begin the event immediately. Travel to Beverly Hills for 4, and swipe to the right until you see Panino. Tap the gold wine glasses icon to enter the restaurant and talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. Inside, you'll meet The Kim Kardashian Society's founder and president, Ernest Hemming, who tells you that the rest of the society's members have just downloaded Kim's phone game. Unfortunately, they've all become instantly addicted and have barely glanced up from their phones all night. With his help, you find out that Kim will be attending an event in Las Vegas. Ernest apologises for the rest of the members, and offers you a glass of wine. If you choose to accept Ernest's offer, the screen will temporarily go to black and reload to reveal your character holding a glass of wine. Female players will be holding a glass of red wine, which was a giftbox item during the first VIP weekend event in November 2017. Male players will be holding a glass of white wine, an earnable item during the last VIP weekend event in March 2018. You can choose to talk to two of the Society's other members, Kelly Bay and Sarah Thompson, to learn a little bit more about the phone game within the phone game. After you finish the event, you'll receive a call from Simon, who asks if you've managed to discover Kim's whereabouts. This will unlock the next goal, Nuit VIP Night. Glass of Wine Star-kksocietyevent.png Starlet-kksocietyevent.png Available Actions Time Limit: 3 Hours Energy Needed: 46 Stars Needed: 47 ' 5-Star Reward': +187, +70, +12 Dialogue At the Event= '''2 Not yet. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' Well then, you'll appreciate this. One of our members came up to me tonight, imploring me to download Kim's phone game. I looked at her with a stern look and said: Girl, I've been slayin' and tappin' since 2014. Triple A-plus list. 1.5 Billion fans. No hack. Where my dolls at? Holla! +5, +5 '''2 Consider yourself lucky. You might find this amusing. One of our members came up to me tonight, imploring me to download Kim's phone game. I looked at her with a stern look and said: Girl, I've been slayin' and tappin' since 2014. Triple A-plus list. 1.5 Billion fans. No hack. Where my dolls at? Holla! |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' & '''2 Great, know where Kim is? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Let me check The Kim Kardashian Society App. She'll be attending an event at Chateau Nuit tomorrow night. Dress to impress. Can I offer you a glass or a whole bottle, perhaps? No one is drinking tonight. Everyone's tapping. |Your Dialogue #6 = 3''' I'll have a glass. '''4 No thanks. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = You're YourName! I almost didn't notice you, because I'm obsessed with Kim's game. Hey, want to pick my gift box for me? I'm really hoping to get the dress - the detail in it is amazing. |Your Dialogue #7 = 5''' (Tap top left corner box.) '''6 (Tap bottom right corner box.) |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 5''' Yes, you picked the hair! Thanks! Oh, Flaunt Your Fashion just started - good thing wine is close. '''6 You picked the dress! You're the best. Oh, Flaunt Your Fashion just started - good thing wine is close. |Your Dialogue #8 = 5''' Good luck. '''6 Good luck! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Wow, YourName. You're even more beautiful in person. |Your Dialogue #9 = Thanks. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = I must say, the billionaire bachelors in this game have my heart aflutter. |Your Dialogue #10 = Have fun!}} |-| Feed= |-| Simon's Call= Category:Special Events